Recuerdos
by Nekita-Nekis Hiwatari Nagumo
Summary: Kuroko recuerda algunos momentos con sus compañeros de Teikou, pero al final no son más que recuerdos que no volverán.


**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Ships:** KnSxKuroko(?), KagaKuro(?) -leves-  
**Resumen:** Kuroko recuerda cosas que vivió en Teikou y varias cosas que paso con aquellos 5 chicos que eran llamados la generación de los milagros. Simplemente son recuerdos.

No supo como o porque estaba ahí, frente a esa gran institución en la que se usaban uniformes blancos, azules y negros ¿Una broma del destino? Quizá lo era, pero a él no le daba ninguna pizca de gracia. Sus orbes de un color azul tan claro como el mismo cielo parpadearon y se quedo contemplado aquella entrada por la que muchas veces había entrado y salido junto a los que podía llamar amigos, que ahora mismo estaban cada uno en distintos institutos, intentando lograr ser el número uno de Japón al igual que el mismo con Seirin.

_-''Kurokocchi, vallamos a tomar un helado''_  
_  
-''No, Tetsu-kun vendrá conmigo~''_

-''Ya, Satsuki no se que le ves a Tetsu…''

-''Pareceís niños, deberíais comportaros''

-''Aw… escucharos me da pereza, Akachin diles algo…''

-''Callaos ya, iremos todos a tomar un helado y no quiero reclamos''

Un recuerdo de cuando habían ido todos a comer un helado se poso en su mente y una leve sonrisa triste se formo en su pálido rostro ¿En serio esos tiempos habían acabado? Así era, no volverían por más que quisiera y aunque él, Kuroko Tetsuya afirmará que esos 5 genios se habían vuelto demasiado arrogantes, seguía apreciándolos y admirándolos, porque ellos tenían un talento muy grande pero que era opacado por su ego y su orgullo de no querer perder. El lema de Akashi Seijuro, su ex capitán siempre era el mismo ''el ganar lo es todo'' ¿Lo era? No y ahora entendía el porque de ese sentimiento de odio en el último partido de Teikou, no era por otra cosa que si no jugabas y ganabas con diversión, no era una victoria justa y eso era lo que el quería hacerle comprender a esos chicos. Divertirse jugando en equipo y ganando. Lograría hacérselo comprender ganándoles.

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia, caminando hacía la entrada de antigua escuela y pasando las rejas, deteniéndose un minuto ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio quería recordar los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar? El ya no pertenecía a ese lugar; se miró un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, su ropa no era la de Seirin, si no que era el uniforme de Teikou que tanto había portado.-¿Ah?-Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después los abrió, volviendo a verse y suspirando aliviado por ver el uniforme de Seirin que llevaba puesto. Negó, debía dejar de preocuparse, pero estar en ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos que le era imposible, entonces… ¿Por qué no se iba? Simplemente porque no podía; volvió a caminar entre algunas personas sin ser notado, a veces a le alegraba pasar desapercibido entre la gente.

La academia Teikou seguía igual que como estaba cuando el asistía; los jardines cuidados, los caminos para entrar a la institución limpios, todo parecía igual que esta le daba miedo; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo viendo dos siluetas que reconocía perfectamente, la primera correteaba infantilmente alrededor de la otra.

-_''Akashicchi, diles a los demás que me pasen el balón, yo también pertenezco al equipo.''_-Se quejaba un rubio, de ojos dorados mientras agitaba sus manos correteando alrededor otro chico más bajo que él, de cabellos rojizos.

-_''Ryouta… si no te callas, probaré a ver el rojo perfecto contigo.''_-Amenazó el menor, un escalofrío había recorrido el cuerpo del rubio, el cual solo palmeo la cabeza del menor y después echo a correr diciendo un _''m-mejor me voi a ver a Kurokocchi.''_

Tetsuya se quedo parpadeando y esas siluetas desaparecieron de su vista como si de niebla se tratarán; el peliazul negó y volvió a caminar intentando ignorar los recuerdos que volvían a formarse en su mente, había recordado ese día en el Kise había llegado corriendo a junto de él y Aomine –los cuales estaban entrenando- y les había dicho casi llorando que Akashi quería probar en el sus tijeras, Aomine no le había echo caso y el solo le había palmeado la cabeza diciéndole que no lo haría, que solo había sido para asustarlo. Negó con la cabeza y llevó sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolo, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento pero se abrieron al instante mientras volvía a caminar, con pasos más lentos y suaves.

El viento suave y fresco del atardecer jugaba con sus cabellos azules y acariciaba suavemente su rostro, haciendo estremecer levemente su cuerpo. Kuroko alzó el rostro al cielo, viéndolo de un tono anaranjado que poco a poco se iría volviendo morado, seguramente las actividades de los clubes ya se habrían acabado hace mucho, con ese pensamiento el peliazul se encamino hasta llegar a los pabellones donde muchas veces había entrenado y el silencio del lugar hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, simplemente lo ignoro volviendo a caminar, leyendo primero al pabellón más alejado en el que siempre había estado entrenando el solo hasta que se encontró con Aomine.

¿Si no hubiera conocido a Aomine Daiki nada de eso hubiera pasado?

Quizás, pero si no lo hubiera conocido no querría hacerles entender a la generación de los milagros que están jugando mal, tampoco habría ido a Seirin, ni se hubiera metido en su club de baloncesto, tampoco habría conocido a Kagami, ni a los senpais y si no lo hubiera conocido, quizá hubiera dejado el basket, por no poder siquiera llegar al segundo equipo; por lo que para bien o para mal, le estaba agradecido a ese chico que siempre creía que el único que podía derrotarle era el mismo.

Entre pensamientos y pasos tranquilos y relajados llego al pabellón, intentando abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que estaba abierta; no le dio mucha importancia y entro mirando el lugar vació, estaba como el mismo recordaba, no lo habían cambiado en absoluto, el olor a sudor y el calor que se sentía después de que alguien estuviera entrenando aun estaba ahí, las canastas, el carro con los balones de baloncesto, todo estaba igual que como lo recordaba.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y cerró los ojos dando un paso y entrando a ese lugar, el sonido del eco al pisar la cancha se escuchó e hizo que el de cabellos azules abriera los ojos, viendo otra vez aquellas visiones que le parecían tan reales, en esta solo estaban Aomine, Kise y él, riendo y hablando mientras jugaban con una pelota. El rubio quejándose de que Aomine pasaba mucho tiempo con Kuroko y Aomine solo diciéndole que eran ordenes de Akashi, que no era su culpa que Kuroko fuese su sombra, mientras Kuroko se mantenía quieto mirando a aquellos dos.

El peliazul agito la cabeza cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos pudo observar que volvía a estar en completa soledad en aquel lugar. De un momento a otro quiso gritarles, llamarles y decirles que volvía a estar ahí, para jugar junto a ellos, pero eso no iba a ser posible, cada uno estaba en distintas escuelas y el ahora mismo tenía dos promesas que cumplir, la de llevar a Seirin a ser el número 1 de Japón y la que hizo con la generación de los milagros, por lo que quizá cuando todos los partidos acabarán pensaría en quizá volver a jugar con esos chicos una sola vez más ¿Por qué solo una? Porque… apreciaba a los de Seirin y ellos si confiaban en él, nunca entendería como es que la confianza se podía perder tan rápido, pero así fue con los de Kiseki no Sedai. De un día a otro esa confianza ya no existía y había una brecha enorme entre esos 5 chicos y él.

Una última mirada a ese lugar y Tetsuya se volteó caminando fuera y cerrando la puerta. Dejo que el viento enfriará sus pensamientos y se apoyó en la puerta, mirando al cielo que poco a poco se volvía más oscuro, quería aun ir al último pabellón, en el cual siempre entrenaban los 5 juntos y Momoi se encargaba de supervisar el entrenamiento, pero tenía miedo, miedo de entrar en ese lugar y tener algún otro tipo de recuerdo. Kuroko sabía que se debían atesorar los recuerdos buenos y los malos, pero esta vez no sabía que hacer con ellos ¿Borrarlos? ¿Ocultarlos? ¿Ignorarlos? No sabía que hacer y ahora el miedo de moverse de ahí era grande, porque estaba seguro de que si se movía iría a aquel pabellón al cual no quería entrar.

_''Seremos los número uno de Japón, superaremos a la generación de los milagros, todos juntos.''_

Esas palabras hicieron que pestañeara y bajara la cabeza, era cierto, el había prometido llevar a todo Seirin al número uno de Japón pero antes debía superar los recuerdos y eso era ser valiente y enfrentarse al lugar en el que estaba. Levanto su rostro y su mirada –siempre neutra- ahora era la más seria de todas. Con pasos decididos se encamino al primer pabellón, el cual siempre utilizaban los del primer equipo y más ellos 5, la generación de los milagros. En cuanto llegó a lugar respiro hondo y con cuidado miró su la puerta estaba abierta, sorprendiéndose de que si lo estaba, por lo que miró el interior y una leve sonrisa se poso en su rostro, al igual que todo, seguía igual; entro dentro y miró hacía un lado, donde estaba el carro con los balones, el peliazul camino hasta allí y cogió uno.

_-''Kurokocchi también debería pasarme el balón, Aominecchi lo tiene demasiado tiempo''_-la escandalosa voz conocida de Kise le llamó la atención y volteó, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido observando aquella escena, en donde Kise estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo su pataleta diaria. Aomine solo botaba el balón mientras suspiraba; Murasakibara estaba sentado comiendo sus papas fritas, Akashi completando algún informe y el mismo estaba al lado de Midorima, viendo el espectáculo de Kise; recordaba ese día, en el que todos después habían ido a comer un helado y a Aomine se le había dado por querer jugar al basket en las canchas de detrás del parque.

¿En ese momento ya eran unos arrogantes que solo pretendían ganar? No, aun no.

-_''Kurokocchi debería pasarme el balón.''_-Esa suave voz le llamo la atención y miró al Kise de Teikou y a todos, le estaban mirando con una sonrisa en sus rostros, incluso su yo mismo de Teikou le miraba.

-_''Tetsu, siempre debería ser mi luz.''_-Esta vez hablo Aomine con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que Kuroko apretará entre sus manos el balón.

-_''Kuroko, ha cambiado mucho, demasiado diría yo.''_-Midorima se subió los lentes, como hacía siempre.

-_''Kurochin debería quedaría quedarse con nosotros…''_-La voz de pesadez del pelimorado pívot de la generación de los milagros le hizo ladear la cabeza y morderse el labio.

-_''Tetsuya, siempre estaremos contigo, aunque sea en otro lado.''_-La voz de su capitán hizo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendido, aunque su rostro estaba neutro, eso le había dejado con sorpresa.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron a sus 5 amigos y se posaron en su yo de Teikou, mirándole fijamente; sus ojos chocaron con los otros –que eran idénticos-, por un momento se quedo sin saber que hacer o que decir; su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y el nerviosismo inundo su cuerpo sin saber el porque, quizá no quería escucharse a si mismo o escuchar lo que ya sabía, pero aunque no quisiera, pudo escuchar su misma voz de aquel chico tan idéntico a él.

-_''Pudieron haber cambiado, pero esos chicos que apreciaste y admiraste como el mejor equipo, aun están en el fondo de sus corazones''._-Los ojos azules de Kuroko pestañearon y no supo como o porque, pero cuando aquellas visiones desaparecieron pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas y chocando contra aquel balón que aun tenía en manos. Alzó el objeto esférico cubriendo su cara con el, como si hubiera alguien en ese lugar y no quisiera que lo vieran llorar. Sus piernas temblaron y de un momento a otro el de cabellos azules se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo llorando, quizá de impotencia por no haber podido echo nada con ellos antes, o quizá porque aun extrañaba esos días en que los 6 jugadores de la generación de los milagros estaba junta.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso llorando y arrodillado en el suelo pero cuando no le quedaron más lágrimas, el peliazul dejo el balón en el suelo y se limpió los ojos, sentía sus mejillas húmedas; un dolor de cabeza increíble y como sus ojos le picaban, pero le dio la menor importancia mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de ese lugar, al cual ahora si que no volvería más. Kuroko no pertenecía ya a ese lugar, ahora era de otro lugar en el cual se sentía mejor, Seirin, junto a todos.

El de cabellos azules salió de Teikou y se quedo mirando por un momento quieto la institución, el frío viento de la noche meció sus cabellos moviéndolos en un ritmo lento y suave; dio un suspiró y negó, cuando se volteó y dio un paso tropezó con alguien, haciendo que sus ojos se cerrarán por un momento para después abrirlos y mirar con quién se había chocado.

-Lo sien… ¿Kagami-kun?-pregunto el peliazul, aun pelirrojo que parecía asustado y que al momento solo negó volviendo a su rostro serio, pero sorprendiéndose al ver las mejillas y ojos rojos del menor.

-Si, ¿Quién si no? ¿Qué haces aquí tan lejos y a estas horas?-pregunto con curiosidad viendo al menor, que tenía su habitual rostro neutro sin ninguna emoción, pero algo andaba mal en ese chico.-¿Por qué… estuviste llorando?-sus ojos rojos se posaron en los azules de su _''sombra''_ y después llevó su mano a rascar su nuca, el no era bueno animando a los demás, pero ahora parecía que ese chico si lo necesitaba.-Ah… no se que decirte…

-Estuve en Teikou.-Y señalo tras suya la institución donde antes estudiaba; Kagami abrió sus ojos sorprendidos murmurando algo que el peliazul no entendió y que en verdad le daba igual. Su cabeza se agachó y miró a otro lado.-Extraño… extraño jugar con ellos, los días aquellos en que los 6 nos quedábamos hasta tarde; cuando empecé a entrenar con Akashi-kun, cuando jugaba y chocaba los puños con Aomine-kun, cuando guiaba a Kise-kun, para que pudiera ser titular, incluso cuando nos enfadábamos, íbamos a comer helados juntos y nos divertíamos jugando basket, extraño esos tiempos, Kagami-kun.

Los ojos rojos del mayor se cerraron y una mueca de cansancio y enfado se poso en su rostro, mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza del menor y la presionaba con cuidado hacía abajo.

-Eres idiota, definitivamente lo eres, Kuroko… es normal que los extrañes pasaste mucho tiempo con ellos, pero…-Miró al cielo estrellado y le soltó.-Siguen siendo tus amigos a pesar de que sean arrogantes, infantiles y molestos.-Una venita apareció en su cabeza al recordar a ese rubio que terminaba los nombres en ''cchi'' ¿Cómo un chico así podía ser tan bueno en el basket? Y los demás también, eso le molestaba.-O sea que puedes coger tu móvil y enviarles un mensaje de quedar y divertirte con ellos, o puedes seguir amargándote por unos recuerdos que no volverán.-Y aunque dolieran era la verdad.-Tu ya no perteneces a Teikou ni a esos chicos; perteneces a Seirin y me perteneces a mi.-Su mirada era seria y aunque no quería tratar a Kuroko como un objeto era la verdad, Tetsuya le pertenecía y no se lo devolvería a ninguno de esos 5 ni aunque se arrodillaran, ellos lo habían perdido antes, Kagami no era tan idiota –como aparentaba- para devolverles algo que era demasiado valioso y que se había convertido en alguien especial para el.

-Kagami-kun…-El peliazul no sabía que decir por las palabras del mayor, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro y cerró los ojos asintiendo. Era cierto, aun eran sus amigos y tenía que ganarles para demostrarles lo que hacían mal.

-¿Hm?-

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Kagami-kun y de haber conocido a todos.-Esa sonrisa pequeña que a veces el peliazul portaba no desaparecía de su rostro.-Gracias, por eso… seremos los número uno de Japón y ganaremos la Winter Cup.-Afirmó con la cabeza.

Un sonrojo leve se poso en el rostro del mayor y cerró los ojos.-Claro que si, ganaremos y la generación de los milagros solo será una leyenda.-El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a la institución de Teikou y después al peliazul.-Lo que sea, vamos, te invito a un batido.-Dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar. Taiga estaba seguro de que podían ganar, Kuroko los podía llevar a la victoria y esos 5 chicos se arrepentirían de haber dejado a Kuroko.

El peliazul se volteó un momento viendo a su vieja academia y sonrió por un momento, para después voltearse y echar a correr para alcanzar a Kagami. Tetsuya sabía que aunque los momentos que vivió con sus amigos no volverían, podría hacer nuevos con los de Seirin e incluso con sus viejos amigos, porque aun siendo rivales, la generación de los milagros había sido como una familia para el, eso si, hasta que se volvieron arrogantes.

~~~~

Asd, bueno este fue mi primer oneshot de Kuroko no Basuke, y en ese momento aun no sabía captar la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes, ya que yo empecé con el manga y se me dificultaba un poco; por lo que espero los reviews de si esta bien, mal o lo que :3


End file.
